


Threefold Rotational Symmetry

by steammmpunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triskele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threefold Rotational Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/32383074081/triskele).  
> You can find WIP of this [here](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/32312746882/stiles-whats-going-on-with-your-faceeee-and).


End file.
